


Release me

by MrandMrsDoctor



Series: Ponds and Rivers - A Doctor Who AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who AU - Fandom, Dr. Who
Genre: Apalapucia, Doctor Who AU, Escape, F/M, Normal Life, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, TARDIS - Freeform, Travel, ponds - Freeform, post library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMrsDoctor/pseuds/MrandMrsDoctor
Summary: As much as she loved living as a big family, she did love and so very miss being able to travel in time and space. It had driven her mad during the weeks she couldn’t even leave her bed due to her injuries. By the time Jack came along, she was a lot stronger, having already spent four months being cared for. Now, almost a year after she escaped her own death, she was at a breaking point...How do the Doctor and River begin to cope after the events of the Library?





	Release me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not finished! I was going to make this chapter longer, but it had almost been two months since I posted anything to this series so something was long overdue. More on the way, hopefully within the next few weeks - sorry for the delay!

Six months later.   
The Doctor and River were packing their bags to go away. Well, for them it would be ‘away’. The Ponds would never know they’d gone.   
Since saving River, they had spent the last ten months living with her parents, and for the last six months also being with the newest arrival to the family – her little brother Jack Williams. Her injuries sustained had been significant, despite the Doctor’s best effort to minimise them. Weeks of recuperating had been essential to her overall recovery. But tonight, they decided, she was herself again. As much as she loved living as a big family, she did love and so very miss being able to travel in time and space. It had driven her mad during the weeks she couldn’t even leave her bed due to her injuries. By the time Jack came along, she was a lot stronger, having already spent four months being cared for. Now, almost a year after she escaped her own death, she was at a breaking point.   
“Doctor, please, just one trip won’t hurt me! I’m fine!” River had protested the night before as they sat in bed reading. The Doctor had sighed sympathetically and held his wife’s hand. “I know you say that, but I’m just so worried that you’re not completely there yet. The muscles in your legs still haven’t gone back to normal. River, as much as I want us to run away together, I also don’t want you to collapse in agony!” he had said, now facing her. She smiled faintly. “I know, but…I just want something different. I want to be able to be with you on another planet again…it doesn’t even have to be a long trip, or something dangerous! You know I want to take it slow now anyway. I’m just sick of being here, unable to do anything!”. She held his hand and he kissed her cheek. “Okay, well…if you promise you’re really fine, and not just saying that, then I’ll consider where we could risk going. But you rest when I say and we come home when you become tired, deal? And don’t tell Amy or Rory; they’d be worried sick if they knew we were planning on leaving, even if it would only be two minutes by their time”. Normally, River would have hated such strict rules from her husband. However, the mere prospect that she might be getting away from this house was enough to make her not care about that. She nodded frantically and leant over to kiss the Doctor on the cheek. “Deal.”

The Doctor had kept it fairly vague as to what River would need to pack. All she knew was that she’d need enough changes of casual, fairly lightweight, clothing for staying somewhere three nights. Everything else, she was told, would be at the venue. Once packed, she had slipped her suitcase under the bed, so not to be seen by her mother or father. Her and the Doctor had a good amount of privacy, they had converted their attic into a studio apartment for them since the arrival of Jack, but she was careful not to risk it this time. River sat on the edge of the bed before gently massaging her hips – an exercise recommended to do to strengthen and stimulate her weakened muscles – whilst she waited for the Doctor. 

The Doctor was downstairs with the Ponds, playing with little Jack. He had taken naturally to being ‘Uncle Doctor’ and was always happy to step in and take care of him for a little while if his Ponds needed a break. Jack giggled as he was bounced up and down, sitting on the Doctor’s hip as he pulled funny faces. Amy and Rory smiled at how oblivious he was to how silly he looked, but they didn’t care. They were grateful for his help, especially given his situation in also caring for their other child – his wife. They were just serving up dinner for themselves and the Doctor sat to feed Jack some baby food as they ate. “Oi, don’t spit it out! This food is yummy!” he said to Jack, who gurgled at him, getting more food down his face. Amy and Rory laughed at how hopeless the Doctor also could be at simple tasks. “Are you sure he ‘listens’ to you, Doctor?” asked Rory, teasing the Doctor about the fact he claimed to be able to speak baby. He chuckled; “Never said he did, Rory, only said I knew when he was plotting to make your lives harder. Or, in this case, messier!” he said as Jack proceeded to spit a little food onto his face and giggle. The Doctor wiped it off before trying again to feed him.   
“So…” began Amy, “where are you taking the Tardis? You said you needed to ‘run her in’. why?” she asked. The Doctor turned to look at her before nodded in the direction of the blue box. “A type 40 Tardis, which is as old as her, shouldn’t be left too long without flight. Realistically it would take about five years for her to shut down nowadays if I just left her, but I don’t want to risk it. It’s been 10 months, so there’ll be problems occurring already. We were just going to nip to Mars and back…” he trailed off, finishing feeding Jack. Amy raised her eyebrow. “Sorry, who is ‘we’?” she asked, going all maternal on him. As the Doctor cleared up, he realised what he’d said. He smiled. “Okay, yes. River is coming with me. But we’re not going anywhere – she needs a run in and River so desperately wants a change of scenery. She’s trying so hard, and of course she loves it here, but she’s been used to other planets and time travel since she was little. We’ll just be having a look out, orbit the planet for a few hours. We won’t leave the Tardis, and we’ll be back in about two minutes for you guys. She’ll be safe.” He smiled at them, and Amy and Rory seemed to accept his excuse. “Okay, well…just be safe. And home in two minutes!” she joked and the Doctor smiled before kissing both of their heads and squeezing Jack’s chubby cheeks. He went outside and entered the Tardis, breathing in the musty air. The console fired up at his touch and he smiled. “You’ve still got it girl…” he said before pulling the lever.

The Tardis materialised in their ‘bedroom’ section upstairs and River stood up. She grabbed the cases and went into the Tardis, gleaming. “Did they ask what you were doing with the Tardis?” River asked, bringing the cases up to the console. The Doctor nodded. “They think we’re just running the old girl in to Mars and back. I can assure you, however, we are going somewhere much better than that.” He chuckled before pulling the lever again to set off. River giggled, giddy. “So, where are we going?” she asked, smiling and sitting on the jump seat. The Doctor tapped the side of his nose; “Spoilers…” he giggled and River chuckled. “That’s my line!”. He smiled before turning his attention to the monitor. The Tardis had landed. He went over to River and took her hand. “Follow me…and close your eyes.” he said and they made their way to the door. 

The Doctor opened the Tardis door and led River out slowly. Once out, he squeezed her hands. “Okay…open your eyes.” He said and she did, gently. Then, she gasped. River was stood in a bedroom with large window panes which filled the room with natural light. The décor was minimalistic and monochromatic, all very clean and concise. The view out of the huge windows overlooked a valley of rolling hills, with a glistening blue reservoir in the middle, water trickling down from a cliff in the distance. She let go of the Doctor’s hands and made her way to the window to look further out. She could make out a few buildings, similar in style to the décor of the room – white, crisp, tidy. People milled about below them and everything looked so…peaceful. “It’s…it’s beautiful…” she said, taken aback by the beauty. The Doctor approached her, wrapping his arms around his wife’s waist. “Welcome to Apalapucia. This planet used to be a medical facility but got demolished about 500 years back and restored to the original condition of the land. In the facility’s place this spa hotel was built, only for those with considerate time travel mileage. It’s usually very quiet because of that. Unsurprisingly, we have the best suite…”. He smiled, being rather smug about his achievements. River relaxed into his hold. “I love it…”. He kissed her neck softly; “You get unlimited use of the spa here as well as a complimentary meal each day. Not that it matters…we had enough mileage that everything is paid for already. Boosts their publicity if they have notorious time travellers here.” He laughed faintly and River smiled. She turned around to face the Doctor and kissed him softly. “It’s perfect. Thank you…”. He hugged River gently, burying his head into the base of her neck; “You’re welcome…what do you want to do first?” he asked, meeting her gaze to talk to her. River shrugged. “What’s the local time?”. He looked at his watch. “8:15pm. The sun sets about 9:10pm. Hungry?” he asked and River nodded. The two agreed to go for dinner, changing into different clothes to do so. They left their suite hand in hand. 

A few hours later, the two re-entered their room after eating. For as lovely as the evening had been, the Doctor could sense something was wrong with his wife. He undid his bowtie, kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket before turning to River. “Are you alright?” he asked, before approaching her to help remove her necklace. She sighed. “Okay, be honest with me. How do I look in this dress?”. The Doctor eyed her up and down, perplexed as to her question. The one thing River never doubted was how gorgeous she looked in practically anything she wore. “You look stunning, as always. Why?”. River shrugged. “I don’t know… I mean, I was bedbound for almost 4 months after the library, and my muscles still won’t allow me to exercise fully. I’ve gained weight and I think it’s just knocked me a bit…not having sex hasn’t helped either. I know, by the way, that it was a safety thing. But put the two together, can you see why I’m not feeling myself?” she asked. The Doctor nodded, but his hands had now fallen to rest on his wife’s hips. “I can understand. And I did notice a little but, honestly, River…you’ve never looked better…” he trailed off, now speaking in sultry whispers against her skin. His right hand reached down to grab the hem of her tight, red dress, and began to lift it up to her hips. He grabbed her bare skin and pushed himself against her as he did, before continuing; “I don’t think anybody has such a sexy wife as I do.” He kissed her neck but River pulled away slightly. He let go of her, letting her process the moment – he understood how hard it must be for her since the library. 10 months of being unable to do what every husband and wife should do had driven them both mad. He knew she wanted to, but also understood she had a new body, and new limitations, to accept before she would actually be ready. He wanted her to have as much time as she needed. He smiled sympathetically; “Sorry, River. Are you okay?” he asked, River now sat on the bed. He sat next to her and she smiled gently back at him. “Yes…sorry, I’m not mad at you it’s just…so new. And I don’t understand how you can still find me attractive, more than anything…”. The Doctor held his hand out for her and she took it. “River, you’re the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. Things you see as imperfections I see as quirks. If you see the size on your clothes going up, or down, I don’t. Not really. Because you’ll always be beautiful to me, no matter what. I love you, River Song. With both my hearts”. He leant down to kiss her hand gently. “If you’re not ready, that’s okay. I’d wait my entire lifetime over again if that’s what it took for you to be ready…” he smiled and River did too, this time with tears in her eyes. Now facing her husband, she leant forward and kissed him tenderly, both her hands on his face. “I love you too…”.

The two sat kissing on the edge of the bed for about 15 minutes before River began getting restless. Eventually, she placed her hand on the Doctor’s chest and pushed him onto the bed fully. He gasped slightly as she got on top of him, going back in to kiss him. He placed his hands on her waist, still such a tiny part of her body. He held her a bit tighter than normal, feeling confident it would no longer hurt her. As she straddled his hips, her dress began riding up her legs until her ass was now exposed. The Doctor reached down to grab it and squeezed it gently as they continued to kiss. River moaned lightly and left the embrace of their kiss to sit up slightly. She set to unbuttoning the Doctor’s shirt fast. “River, are you sure?” he asked, sitting up with her but holding onto her body still. She nodded. “It’s been too long…I need this so much, please…” she began, before getting cut off by the Doctor kissing her forcefully. He slipped off his shirt and began pulling River’s dress up further to take it off. Once on the floor, he manoeuvred them both so that he was now on top, kneeling between her legs. He smirked and she giggled as her curls fell over her face with the force of her landing onto the bed. He took a moment to pull away and marvel at her beauty – her gorgeous curves, the glow of her golden skin, the way her underwear perfectly enveloped her body. Whatever shape, whatever size, she could never not be beautiful. He smiled up at her and she blushed. “What is it now?” she asked, beginning again to get restless. He leant over her and kissed her cheek; “Everything, River. You’re my everything, and you’re stunning…”. 

River gently pulled his hair and the two began to kiss again, a little more forceful this time. Her hands had made their way down to the Doctor’s trousers and had undone his belt and zipper. He had smirked at how good and efficient she still was at removing his clothes, even in compromising positions. Briefly, he pulled back to take off River’s underwear, and began planting kisses on her hips and lower abdomen once he had done, slipping his trousers and boxers down simultaneously. He looked up and smiled, now both of them were completely naked. He leant over River again and reached down to rub her gently. He planted kisses all up her neck and over her shoulders as he did, occasionally biting at her earlobe. She moaned lightly at his touch, her hands running up and down his back and into his hair finally. She pulled at some parts to urge him to go faster, and he complied. Eventually the rubbing ceased and he instead gently slipped a finger inside of her. River gasped and held him tight, getting used to their first truly intimate moments for ten months. “Doctor…oh my God…” she said, fighting the pleasure to do so. He smirked and kissed her cheek as he kept going gently, eventually working his way up to getting three fingers in. By now, River was moaning loud and the speed had picked up rapidly. As he fingered her, his thumb set to work on gently rubbing her clit at the same time, which pushed River over the edge. For the first time in ten months, he had given her a release she so desperately needed. He removed his hand slowly, letting her ride out her orgasm, before positioning himself between her legs. Once River was done, she turned her attention to the new situation she found herself in. The Doctor swallowed a lump in his throat, hard. He kissed her cheek before asking; “River…have you thought much more about…having children?”. She smiled faintly and held onto his sides, stroking her nails up and down his back gently as they lay with one another. “A little. I know I’m ready for them now, mentally. Physically, I’m improving every day. I’m sure I would be okay…why?” she asked and he gestured for her to look down. River giggled as she saw her husband’s erect length near her entrance, before returning to be a little more serious. Since the birth of Jack, nothing more had really been said about attempting to start their own family. “What about it?”. He smiled and kissed her forehead; “Well…do you want to use protection, or not?”. River blushed, the metaphorical penny dropping for her now. Still, she smiled back and kissed him softly. “No…I’m ready, if you are?” she asked, but her answer came in the form of the Doctor moaning as he slipped into her slowly. River gasped, arching off the bed at his touch. Overcome with pleasure and emotion, the Doctor had to control himself so not to finish immediately. He chuckled slightly and kissed River’s jaw, before deeming it safe enough to start a gentle rhythm. 

After going gently for a little while, he began to pick up the pace a little. Both he and River were on the verge of tears with emotion, overcome by both their decision to try for a child as well as finally be able to be intimate. As they made love, the Doctor whispered words of longing and care in the language Gallifreyan to River, planting kisses on her ear, jaw and neck as he did so. One of his hands went down to River’s thighs to grab it gently, moving up one leg to get a better angle. Almost screaming at this second wave of immense pleasure, her muscles tightened around his length, leading him to his own climax. He groaned, holding River’s hand with the one hand he still had free. His face now buried in her shoulder, he gasped as he felt River’s body orgasm anew around him, the feeling being as though her body needed him and couldn’t let go. Once it ceased, he sighed in content and kissed the shoulder he had rested his head. “Sorry that wasn’t long…we can try again in a- River?!”. River’s eyes spilled tears down her cheeks, her hands now grasping the back of the man she once thought could never care for her as much as he had proved possible over the last year. Resting his forehead on hers, the Doctor was able to understand her pain. He now cried with her, softly. After months, the two now just lay in each other’s arms, him still inside of her. “River, I love you…” he said and River kissed him tenderly. She smiled, “I love you too…so, so much…”. 

Two hours later, the Doctor and River are side by side in their hotel bed. The moonlight shines in onto them both and highlights their faces. He smiles and kisses River’s shoulder softly as she sleeps; “You’re gorgeous…” he whispers, before laying down beside her. He holds her to him, before continuing; “I love you, River. And I’m going to do whatever it takes so that we can have a safe and happy family together…you know that, right? I’ll do anything…” he trails off, now finally feeling sleepy for the first time since the Library. Normally he didn’t dare fall asleep until hours after River, just to make sure she was okay. But tonight was different. He knew she was okay, for once in their lives now, they were both safe. They were both happy. They were together.


End file.
